


Her Latest Obsession

by TheRev28



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gacha games, Pet Names, honestly this is just tooth rotting fluff, setsuna is still a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28
Summary: Setsuna has a new obsession: a tower defense gacha game. Ayumu catches her playing it before practice one day and wants to know more about it.
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuki Setsuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Her Latest Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Fic three in my continued attempt to single-handedly populate the SetsuAyu tag. This is a completely standalone story, but it could also be read as a spiritual sequel to "Open Our True Hearts." Inspired by the recent Ayumu interview in Dengeki Nov 2020 where she says she's been obsessed with a phone game Setsuna recommended her. Kudos if you know what game I have them playing.

Setsuna opened the door to the club room, ready for another hard practice before their second live. 

“Hello everyone!” she said to the room at large, only to realize a moment later that it was empty. Huh, she didn’t think she was _that_ early. But maybe the others had things to take care of after class. Either way, she entered and put her bag down in her usual spot. 

The responsible part of her brain told her this would be an ideal time to stretch before practice. However, the part of her brain devoted to her newest gacha game obsession was louder. She pulled out her phone and opened the app. First, she had to do a little base management, but that took almost no time at all, so she quickly got into clearing missions. 

She had been stuck on clearing 4-2 for a few days now, but she’d been slowly leveling up her operators and building a new team comp. It was a good balance of powerful 6 stars and top tier 5—and even 4—stars. Without much to lose, she started up the mission. 

Part way through, Setsuna heard the door open and quickly looked up. She was greeted by the single best sight in the world, the one thing that could always put a smile on her face, no matter the situation: her girlfriend Ayumu.

Even just thinking the word “girlfriend” was enough to make Setsuna’s heart beat just a little faster. 

“Hi Setsu!” Ayumu said, standing in the doorway. Setsuna felt her ears get a little warm at the pet name. Hearing it always made her feel giddy inside.

“Hi P-pomu,” Setsuna said, once again cursing her inability to use her own pet name for Ayumu without stuttering. But it still always put a radiant smile on her girlfriend’s face, so it wasn’t all bad.

With that brilliant smile in place, Ayumu practically pranced over to Setsuna. Once in range, she quickly leaned down and kissed the tip of her girlfriend's nose, and Setsuna's face immediately burst into a vibrant blush. Meanwhile, Ayumu's smile transformed into a playful smirk of satisfaction. 

"Ayumuuuuu!" Setsuna whined, hiding her face behind her hands. "You can't just do something like that out of nowhere!"

"But I can't help wanting to kiss my cute idol girlfriend!" Ayumu said. As if to accentuate her point, she leaned down and kissed an exposed part of Setsuna's forehead. 

Setsuna made the cutest noise of indignation. 

"So what were you doing before I got here?" Ayumu asked, looking at where Setsuna's phone still sat on the desk.

Immediately, any embarrassment Setsuna felt vanished as she was given the opportunity to talk about her newest obsession. 

"Oh! I was playing this new gacha game I got recently,” Setsuna said, uncovering her face. She picked up her phone and gestured to it, highlighting aspects of the game as she spoke. “It’s a tower defense game, so you have to stop the enemy units from getting to your base. Every operator has different abilities, so you have to build your team carefully for each map. And it’s so satisfying every time you beat a new stage! Oh, oh! And all the characters are super cute and cool! Amiya is my favorite.” She pointed out Amiya, the cute mage that had bunny ears. “She’s like the main character, and she’s so nice and cute and has an adorable design and—”

Ayumu silenced her girlfriend with a kiss on the lips. While Setsuna’s brain pulled a hard reboot, Ayumu took the time to tease her girlfriend a little more. 

“You’re so cute when you get excited.”

“W-well, you’re so cute all the time,” Setsuna said, once she was capable of coherent thought again. 

Ayumu just laughed, but any response she might have had was cut off by the arrival of Karin and Emma. Even though the rest of the club knew about their relationship, the two tried to keep it subdued during club activities. Though at least they didn’t have to hide their stares anymore. 

Shortly after, the others arrived, and practice began in earnest. 

The next week or so passed relatively normally. Setsuna went to classes (well, technically, Nana went to classes, but that’s neither here nor there), practiced for the second live, did schoolwork, and played more of her game where possible. Thankfully, she finally cleared 4-2, and the next few missions were easy enough as well. It wasn’t until 4-8 that she hit another wall. Thankfully by then, she’d accumulated enough in-game currency for another 10 pull, but her luck let her down—only a dupe 5 star, two dupe 4’s, and the rest were 3’s she didn’t care about. She hadn’t pulled a 6 star in way too long. 

In any case, classes had just ended for the day, and Setsuna once again made her way to the club room. There was one small distraction along the way, but hopefully it wasn’t enough to make her late—she hated being the last one to arrive. 

When she opened the door this time, she saw Ayumu sitting at one of the tables, on her phone. A quick glance around proved that no one else had arrived yet. Setsuna smiled to herself before calling out to her girlfriend.

“Hi Pomu!” Setsuna said, and she mentally fist pumped at saying it without an embarrassed stutter this time. 

“Hi Setsu!” Ayumu said, looking up and greeting her girlfriend with a dazzling smile.

Setsuna walked over to the table and took a seat next to Ayumu. She really wanted to lean over and kiss her, but… it was embarrassing. Something she still had to work on. Luckily, Ayumu had no such reservations and leaned over, pecking Setsuna on the cheek. Setsuna’s face immediately heated up.

“W-what are you up to?” Setsuna asked, trying to deflect away from her own embarrassment.

“Oh! Actually, I was playing that game you showed me last week,” Ayumu said, taking her turn to look slightly embarrassed at the admission.

Setsuna’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah! Since you love it so much, I wanted to try it out. And now I really love it, too!” The smile she directed at Setsuna was blinding.

This time, Setsuna’s jaw dropped. Ayumu had? Tried the game just because Setsuna enjoyed it? And she actually liked it? Fearing another brain short circuit, Setsuna slipped into fangirl mode.

“Pomu, that’s amazing! How do you like the story? Who’s your favorite operator? Have you gotten any 6 stars? What level are you on?”

Ayumu laughed at her girlfriend’s excitement and tried her best to answer everything. “The story is so exciting! I’m only on 1-3 right now, but I already feel really invested. I think my favorite character is Sora, the support unit who used to be an idol. She was my first 5 star, and her design is just so cute! I haven’t gotten any 6 stars other than Amiya, but that’s okay. I’m just happy I can have both our favorite characters on a team together!”

“I’m so glad you like it!” Setsuna said. “U-um… d-do you think I could… add you as a friend in the game, then?”

Ayumu couldn’t contain her laughter at Setsuna’s sudden sheepishness. “Setsu, you’re so silly! We’re dating, so of course we can be friends in the game.”

As if to punctuate her point, Ayumu leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. Then she kissed her again. And again.

And one more time for good measure.

When the others arrived for practice, they found a very satisfied Ayumu sitting over a Setsuna-shaped puddle on the floor.


End file.
